Cut Loose
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: To say that her life has been restricted the last few months is an understatement. More than a little stressed, wanton destruction always makes for a good time. And hey, why not get an accomplice?


After much consulting and debating, I will admit that technically, I, Blue, for the most part, in accordance and context to the laws of reality and the facts of life verbatim do not in any way, shape, or form that can be physically, chemically, or naturally proven own Marvel in any noteworthy capacity.

Kazoo Productions ™presents:

**Rattling the Cage Keeper**

They weren't coming. She knew that. They thought she was dead; that's what their psyches told her. She was tough no doubt, but the M.R.D _broke _people. She'd been here far too long. Long enough for them to hurt her, long enough for her to go numb. She didn't cry anymore, didn't scream. She'd adjusted.

Now she just needed time.

The stripe-haired, pale woman lay on the floor of her white cell and listened to _them._ _They _always talked to her, encouraged, taunted, laughed, comforted her. It was _their_ incessant chatter helped her in a way that more than likely had made her insane, but she was surviving. Not only that, she was slowly…_slowly _evolving. Almost ready.

The door opened, and the men in black suits to bind her hands and legs in chains. But they came too soon; she needed more time. As usual, like always, routinely, she tested the length, launching her hands at the man's face. They didn't go higher than his chest. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her out the room. The chains clanked, and she kept a rhythm with her steps. They didn't lead her so much as follow her to _the _door because it was always the same door.

The other man in black opened the door. There were two chairs and a man in chains sitting in one. His back was to her. She stood in the door too long, and the man in black pushed her in. She walked in and sat where she always sat. They shut the door behind them as they left.

The man in chains didn't look at her. His head hung down, hair covering his face. She couldn't see it, but she knew there was a collar around his neck. He might even be drugged. A lot of them were drugged.

"What's your name?" she asked the man in chains.

Her voice was impossibly soft, hoarse from disuse. The man in chains looked up at her, red and black eyes looked through her, and she met his stare, transfixed. His eyes were the most color she'd seen in far too long.

"You have pretty eyes," she told the man with pretty eyes.

The man in chains with pretty eyes didn't tell her his name. The collar around his neck was too tight; she could see that now that he was looking up at her. They always put hers on tight too; she remembers that she could barely breathe with it on. Eventually, they figured out she was more useful without the collar.

"Rogue, what are you doing?" the man who hid behind the black glass, the coward, asked.

"Buyin' time."

"Don't you know yet? Your little friends aren't coming for you. You're usually not so stupid."

"You're_ always_ this stupid."

The man with pretty eyes smiled at her. She liked his smile almost as much as his eyes.

"Enough of this," coward said, "He has information we need, Rogue. If you stop wasting our time and do this quickly, one of your privileges will be restored."

The girl they called Rogue threw back her head and laughed.

"Not only are ya a coward, you're freakin' idiot!" she snickered gleefully.

Coward started yelling, and the pale girl's laughter tapered off. Something in mind _shifted,_ and her eyes went wide, jaw dropped open. She looked past the man in chains with the pretty eyes and trembled. Then she stood up from her chair…without the chains.

The pale girl caressed her wrists almost lovingly with a small smile. The red lights flashed in the room, and the sirens blared. She waved a hand almost absently as the door opened, slamming it back in their faces. She stepped forward to the man in chains and placed her hands on his metal collar then merely _pulled _it apart. The chains came off next.

"Merci, chere," he said. "Tu êtes un ange."

A Louisiana boy.

"_That's _a new one, Bright Eyes," she told him. "Your powers do a lotta damage?"

He stood from his chair, picking up the shackle that was around his wrist. It glowed pink, and he hurled it at the far wall where it exploded.

"I like t' t'ink so," he smirked.

"Well, then," she rubbed her hands together. When she opened them, lightning crackled between her fingers. "Time for me to abuse my _privileges_."

The girl they called Rogue stalked through the hole he made in the wall, and soon after, screams were heard. The man most people called Gambit strolled after her. Not that he was against a good fight, but something just told him that the pale girl had been dreaming about causing some damage. He'd have his turn later.

A man went flying past him, half of his body wrapped in a sheet of metal.

That is, if she left anyone for him.

* * *

Since they cancelled the show, I made up my own way for Remy and Rogue to meet. Because they didn't do it first season. But at least they introduced his character in the first season instead of waiting 'til the last of the third season and MESSING UP HIS EYES! Then barely even featuring him! Obviously, there weren't a whole lotta Romy lovers on the writing staff of Evo. I like to think my fanfiction has helped with that situation.

Edit: 1/28/2011

I type corrected! It has been brought to my attention that the network was against romance in Evo verse. Apparently, because they were targeting a certain demographic. That said, a whole new appreciation and love for writers and animators.


End file.
